1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to product line assemblies, and particularly to a product line assembly convenient for transportation and assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional product lines include multiple working procedures each employing different types of equipment. The equipment is often detachably assembled, and cooperatively forms a bulky and complex configuration. During relocation of the product line, the equipment has to be disassembled first and then reassembled after it is transferred to a new destination. However, the bulky and complex configuration of the product line undesirably increases cost of the transfer and assembling.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved product line assembly, which is very convenient to transport and assemble.